Destino
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Una nieva historia de PersonajexLectora, donde tu eres la protagonista. Descubre tu romance junto a Yamamoto Takeshi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Quiero dormir, así que mañana subiré el one-shot que fue escrito a eso de las 9pm del sábado, mientras un doctor exponía no se que cosa. Y la gente de al lado creyendo que tomaba nota de lo que decía !Ja!, Si claro, nota o/o xD

Eso fue genial, por que volteaban a ver que escribia y yo tapaba, como si intentara que no me copiaran en un examen jajajajaj...

Bueno, los dejo con el prologo, eso si me tardare mas tiempo en subirlo pero de que se subira, se Subira :D

ACLARACIONES

TN= el nombre de tu preferencia-.

NA1 y NA2= Los nombres de tus amigas.

Los personajes de KHR! no son mios, son de Akira Amano- sensei, yo solo los uso para cada idea extraña que se formula en mi mente xDD

* * *

Eras la típica chica, de aspecto delicado pero con una gran fortaleza, dulce y amable, la que todo el mundo quería. Estabas de compras con dos de tus amigas que viven en otra ciudad, las tres iban de tienda en tienda. Finalmente cuando decidieron que habían comprado lo suficiente decidieron ir a una cafetería. Entraron al establecimiento y ordenaron unas malteadas con unos pasteles.

Su orden no tardo en llegar, así que seguían su amena plática. Tus amigas no paraban de preguntarme mil y una cosas. Sabias que era normal, tenías un año de haberte mudado de Tokyo a Namimori, por un cambio de trabajo de tu padre, hace solo tres años tu madre había muerto a causa de una extraña enfermedad, por esa razón tu padre, había decidido cambiar de empleo e ir a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo, tardo dos años en encontrarlo.  
Fue así como llegaste a Namimori.

-Que bueno por ti TN- dijo NA1 cuando terminabas de decirles como te había ido en tu primer año en la secundaria de Namimori

-Es cierto, no en todas las escuelas hay chicos tan peculiares- comento NA2

-Vamos que no es para tanto- les respondiste antes de tomar un poco de tu malteada de chocolate

-Como sea, A todo esto ¿Hay alguien que te guste?- preguntaron de forma picara tus amigas

Tu tosiste un poco ante la pregunta y te sonrojaste, tus amigas reían por tu reacción, pero dejaron de insistir con aquella incomoda pregunta, ya les habías dado la respuesta.

-Por cierto TN, como va tu salud- pregunto con algo de preocupación NA2

Tú le sonreíste.

-Estoy bien, no ah habido alteraciones.- le respondiste, viste una cara de alivio en ambas.

Terminaron sus bebidas y sus pasteles y salieron del establecimiento. Acompañaste a tus amigas al subterráneo para que tomaran el tren y regresaran a Tokyo, las despediste. Observaste a la maquina irse, suspiraste, finalmente decidiste darte una vuelta más por el centro comercial. Comenzaste a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras recordabas todo lo que había pasado desde que te mudaste. Habías llegado a Namimori, una ciudad nueva y desconocida. Nueva escuela, donde no conocías a nadie, era tu peor miedo, eso era para ti Nami-chuu.

~Flash Back~

Era tu primer día de clases, llegaste temerosa a la institución, caminaste un poco hasta llegar a donde estaban las listas. Te acercaste un poco entre todos los estudiantes que había, y justo unos momentos después de haber encontrado tu nombre en una lista de alguno de los grupos, fuiste empujada fuertemente, y sin la habilidad de poder mantener el equilibrio solo cerraste los ojos en espera del golpe, pero este nunca llego. Al contrario, una calidez enorme te invadió, sentiste unos brazos sostenerte.

-Deberías tener cuidado- dijo aquel chico que te sostenía al que te había empujado.- pudo haberse lastimado

-Lo siento- se disculpo el otro chico, tu solo le sonreíste

-¿ no te paso nada?- te pregunto tu salvador.

Finalmente decidiste mirarlo, el era alto de piel acanelada, hermosos cabellos color negro y sus ojos color café te hipnotizaron.

-Si.. estoy bien.. gracias- le dijiste un tanto sonrojada

-hahaha que bueno- dijo sonriéndote

Santo cielo, esa era la sonrisa más hermosa que habías visto en toda tu vida.

~Fin Flash Back~

Saliste de tus recuerdos, caminaste un poco mas y después giraste a la derecha, a lo lejos lo pudiste identificar, sin embargo la sonrisa que se había formado al verlo, se desvaneció al darte cuenta que estaba sonriéndole a una chica de la cual tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada. Sentiste tu corazón doler.

* * *

aww casi muero este fin de semana... fue interesante pero agotador...

Espero el cap les haya gsutado, hasta mañana

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Yo se que extrañaban las actu xDDDDD

awww muchas gracias por sus 7 comentarios, enserio me animan demasiado, aunque el ritmo de las actus bajara considerablemente en el mes de noviembre asi que aprovechen (?) jajjaja tambien es posible que en diciembre ni publique D: eso aun esta en duda, depende de como vayan los asuntos familiares D:S

Sin darle mucho al drama espero disfruten del cap, e igual creo haberlo dicho en "Termine enamorandome de ti" este fic es mucho mas corto en contenido xDD pero no deja de ser interesante... creo

ACLARACIONES.

TN- inserten el nombre de su preferencia :D

* * *

Capitulo 1: Antes de clases

Llegaste a tu casa muy desanimada, subiste a tu cuarto y dejaste las bolsas con tu ropa nueva cerca del ropero, te aventaste a la cama y lloraste hasta quedar dormida.

Al día siguiente te levantaste temprano, tu tercer año en Nami-chuu comenzaba. Te bañaste y vestiste con el uniforme de la institución, guardaste todas tus cosas de la escuela y bajaste a desayunar.

-Buenos días hija- dijo de forma amable un señor de no más de 35 años

-Buenos días papá- le respondiste con una de tus mejores sonrisas mientras te sentabas en tu lugar en la mesa.

Notaste que tu progenitor te miraba fijamente mientras dejaba el plato con tu desayuno enfrente de ti.

-¿Dormiste bien?- te pregunto mientras el también tomaba su lugar- te ves algo cansada.- hizo una pausa- recuerda que no te puedes desvelar mucho

-No te preocupes, dormí bien, solo estoy algo nerviosa ya que cambian los grupos- respondiste mientras tomabas los cubiertos- gracias por la comida- y empezaste a engullir tus alimentos matutinos.

Finalmente terminaste tu desayuno, recogiste tus platos y los llevaste a la cocina para lavarlos.

-No olvides tu medicina- escuchaste decir a tu padre

-Haii- gritaste mientras terminabas de lavar tus platos. Los dejaste escurriendo en el lava platos. De una alacena cercana sacaste un pequeño frasco lleno de pastillas de color blanco, lo tomaste. Saliste de la cocina y tomaste tu mochila, guardaste el frasco en un lugar seguro y te disponías a salir.

-Ya me voy- gritaste antes de abrir la puerta

-Que te vaya bien TN- escuchaste. Después de eso saliste de tu casa con dirección a la escuela.

Habías tomado la decisión de llegar temprano para poder buscar tu nombre en las listas, y ¿todo para qué? Para que las mamparas donde estaban pegadas las listas estuvieran repletas de estudiantes que habían pensado lo mismo que tu. Con temor a que te ocurriera algún accidente decidiste esperar a que se dispersaran.

-Hahaha, mucha aglomeración ¿verdad?- oíste decir a una conocida voz tras de ti.

Te sorprendiste al ver que, en efecto, se trataba de él

-Maldito friki del baseball- escuchaste gritar de un poco más atrás. Miraste que se trataba de Gokudera Hayato- ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar antes que el Decimo?- le reclamo al peli negro.

El moreno solo empezó a reír, mientras un pequeño castaño se acercaba con la respiración un tanto agitada.

-Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun- dijo con la voz un tanto entre cortada

-Discúlpeme Decimo, lo deje atrás, no fue mi intención- viste al peli plata arrodillarse y dar reverencias exageradas, haciendo que su cabeza chocase con el suelo. Esa extraña escena te provoco un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa forzada.

-Perdón Tsuna- escuchaste decir a Yamamoto mientras tenía una gran sonrisa

En eso Tsuna se percato de tu presencia.

-Hii!- chillo haciendo que cayera al suelo y tu lo miraras de forma curiosa.

-Hahah- rio Takeshi al ver la reacción del castaño- ella espera a que se desocupen las lista… creo

Tú asentiste.

-Me llamo TN- dijiste

-Ah lo siento, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi- se presento el castaño

Tu abriste los ojos con sorpresa, ese chico era el famoso Dame-Tsuna… sonreíste con algo de pena

-Pero puedes decirme Tsuna- regresaste de tus pensamientos- ellos son mis amigos Gokudera Hayato- señalo al oji esmeralda- y Yamamoto Takeshi- mientras señalaba al moreno

Tú asentiste en comprensión y diste una leve reverencia.

En ese lapso de tiempo las listas se fueron desocupando.

-Vayamos a ver nuestra clase Decimo- dijo Gokudera

Tu, al igual que ellos se acercaron a la mampara donde estaban aquellas hojas infernales llenas de diferentes nombres. Sin importarte ellos buscaste tu nombre en la clase uno, pero tu nombre no estaba. Viste de reojo a los tres chicos que, a tu parecer, celebraban estar en la misma clase. Pasaste tu vista en la lista de la clase dos y el resultado fue el mismo, estabas comenzando a alterarte. Finalmente pasaste a la última lista y ahí estaba tu nombre, sin quererlo te sonrojaste.

-¿encontraste tu clases TN?- te pregunto Yamamoto. Tú asentiste. Notaste que iba a volver a preguntarte algo pero no lo dejaste y terminaste por marcharte, dejando atrás a los tres chicos.

* * *

muajaja como dije soy mala (?)

Bueno muchas gracias a todas las que se pasaron a leer.

Por una ves, sesion de respuestas a los RW.

Cana Lawliet-san: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, enserio es un gran gesto que aprecio ^^

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Lamento enserio que les doliera el final del prologo, pero todo tiene un porque, solo dire, nada es lo que parece

Rin Tao: Que bueno que te encantara, sobre la chica no desesperes

Kazuki-neechan: SIIII lo subi xD, me alegra que te guste y jajaja Rin, no es mi culpa que n puedas controlas a kazuki ^^ saludos

AgathaxB: Aqui la conti :D pronto estara el de TEDT

Faby Hola: jaajaja no mori sigo viva xDD jjuju no se que decirte faby, tu lo sabes todo (?) tqm amiga

sheblunar: Espero no haberme tardado, gracias por haber sido el primer rw en esta historia. pronto se conocera la identidad de esa chica xDD

Bien fueron todos, no creo volver ah hacer esto pero si tengan en cuenta que siempre leo sus comentarios, tal vez no los responda, pero siempre los tengo en cuenta

Byebye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola...

Yo aquí siendo una buena autora, trayéndoles capis esta semana xD

Tratare también actualizar TEDT xD

Bien los dejo con este capitulo.

ACLARACIONES.

TN- inserten el nombre de su preferencia :D

* * *

Capitulo 2: Nuevo grupo

Los habías dejado atrás, después de todo, no tenían ni la obligación ni la necesidad de decirles en que clase habías quedado, después de todo, ellos mismos se darían cuenta cuando te vean en clase. Ahorita tu deseo era llegar a tu salón y encontrar un lugar al lado de la ventana, estabas por llegar cuando una mano te tomo del hombro.

-Buenos días TN- te dijo una de tus anteriores compañeras y a la única a la que le hablabas

-Buenos días Motomiya- le respondiste con una sonrisa

-¿en qué clase estas? Espero que en la clase uno, dime ¿estarás conmigo este año?- te preguntaba ilusionada

Le sonreíste.

-Por desgracia estamos en clases diferentes

-Nooo!- grito de forma dramática- ¿ahora quien me ayudara con matemáticas?- se quejaba

Reíste por su reacción tan infantil.

-Siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte, finalmente el programa de estudio es el mismo- le dijiste con una sonrisa

La chica se lanzo a abrazarte.

-Gracias TN- te dijo

Sin duda alguna Motomiya Nagisa era tu única amiga en Nami chuu. La campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó.

-¿te parece bien si nos vemos en el almuerzo? En el lugar de siempre- te pregunto, tu asentiste- bien entonces nos veremos más tarde- dijo para meterse a su salón.

Tú hiciste lo mismo, al entrar observaste todo el salón para encontrar un lugar para tu gusto, finalmente lo encontraste, estaba justo en medio pero estabas al lado de la ventana. Lo tomaste como tu nuevo lugar, después de un rato entraron los tres chicos y se sorprendieron de verte, tu solo dirigiste tu mirada al vasto cielo azul.

Los tres chicos se habían quedado atónitos ante el repentino comportamiento de la chica.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- dijo con enojo Gokudera

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun, tal vez se fue a encontrar con alguien en su grupo- opino el castaño

Yamamoto no decía nada, solo miraba como la chica se alejaba poco a poco.

-¿Yamamoto?- hablo Tsuna mientras observaba a su guardián de la lluvia

-¿Idiota del beisbol? El decimo te habla- molesto- Yamamoto, no ignores al Decimo- Gokudera tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo- hazme caso idiota

-¿Qué quieres Gokudera?- pregunto de manera algo fría

-Yamamoto ¿estás bien?- pregunto con preocupación Tsuna

-Si Tsuna, perdón, me quede pensando- sonrió- Maa Maa, tranquilos estoy bien, vayamos al salón- termino de decir para comenzar a caminar

Tsuna y Gokudera se miraron entre ellos pero después comenzaron a seguirlo.

Mientras caminaban Yamamoto recordaba el día anterior.

Flash Back~

Había salido del restaurante de mi padre, estaba tan distraído, mucho más de lo normal que no note que me seguían, lo note hasta que escuche unos quejidos tras de mí. Me gire y pude ver a dos misteriosos hombres en el suelo con una gran pasta color rosa en la cara, al lado de ellos estaba Bianchi, la hermana de Gokudera.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿Qué crees que hacias? Casi te matan y tu ni por enterado- había dicho medio molesta

Yo comencé a reír.

-Jajaja, no los había notado, gracias por salvarme- le dije y ella sonrió un poco

-Tsk, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si miro que uno de los guardianes de Tsuna está en peligro- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi pisando a los hombres medio muertos- lo mejor será alejarnos.

Nos alejamos de ese lugar, el silencio que había era un tanto incomodo.

-Bianchi-san- le hable

-Hmm- fue lo que recibí por respuesta

-Dejame invitarte algo, ya sabes en forma de agradecimiento por haberme salvado

-No hay de que, no debes pagármelo, es mi deber como aliada

-Bueno entonces… ayúdame con algo- le dije de forma seria.

Ella se me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué quieres?

Me sonroje por su pregunta.

-¿Cómo puedo declarármele a una chica?- dije en voz baja

Bianchi sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta un lugar en el centro de Namimori.

-Entremos ahí y te daré algunos consejos- dijo feliz.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Solo si me dejas pagar a mí, en forma de agradecimiento- sonreí

~Fin del falsh back~

Los tres chicos llegaron hasta su clase unos segundos después del toque y se sorprendieron al verte en uno de los lugares cercanos a la ventana.

* * *

Nos vemos otro dia :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola...

-se esconde-

Lamento mi gran ausencia de casi dos semanas...

Digamos que me entro un bloqueo mental, y nada simplemente no podía escribir sin hacer borrado como lo había estado haciendo D: pero parecer ser que la musa ya quiere trabajar la muy floja, y bueno la ausencia entre el examen final de ingles nivel 5 que había olvidado y al final pase con 7.2 D: pero bueno contando mis tres faltas y que mas de 5 veces llegue solo 40 minutos de dos horas... creo que no fue tan malo ._.

Y yo misma me doy auto trabajo xDD, luego la escuela D:, mis tareas hogareñas... el nerviosismo por las fechas D: o necesitaba un descanso XDDDD, yo solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena D:, si no me sentiré mal xDDD, Bueno ya dejo de palabras extrañas xDDD

PD: Motomiya= Daisuke Motomiya-Digimon 02... Correcto XDDDD

Nagisa= Nagisa Furukawa-Clannad...Etto no habia pensado en Nagisa de Free! hasta que lo mencionaste Cana Lawliet-san XDDDD

ACLARACIONES.

TN- inserten el nombre de su preferencia :D

* * *

Capitulo 3: Compañeros

Sabias que los tres te miraban, pero no les prestaste atención. De pronto solo los viste tomar asiento. Suspiraste.

El profesor de la primera hora llego y las clases comenzaron. Tu nuevo grupo era bastante interesante, al parecer el grupo de dame-Tsuna había quedado nuevamente juntos.

-Bien eso es todo, no se olviden de estudiar- dijo el profesor- no se salgan del salón el siguiente profesor no tarda en venir- Hasta mañana- dijo antes de salir del salón

Enseguida de que el profesor salió todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus lugares, pudiste notar como él y sus amigos se levantaban y rodeaban el lugar del castaño, eso se te hizo sospechoso, asi que comenzaste a observarlos. Gokudera Hayato era fácil de enojar y quien siempre terminaba tranquilizándolo era el castaño, Sawada Tsunayoshi por el contrario, se la pasaba mirando a Sasagawa Kyoko con cara de idiota enamorado, mientras que esta ni por enterada, las amigas de la peli naranja Kurokawa Hana y Dokuro Chrome siempre hacían gestos ante la forma tan despistada de ser de la chica, Chrome siempre llamaba al castaño "Boss"… Sin lugar a dudas ellos eran un grupo de jóvenes interesante.

Estabas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta cuando Yamamoto Takeshi se había alejado de su manada y se acercaba a tu lugar.

-TN ¿verdad?- te llamo con su hermosa sonrisa. Lo volteaste a ver con tus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

-¿sí?

-Sabias que…- el chico dudo un poco en seguir- es de mala educación irse sin despedirse.

-¿eh?-murmuraste

-Me refiero ah hace rato, mientras veíamos nuestro grupo…. Este año no tuviste problemas para ver tu grupo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaste con sorpresa- "acaso lo recuerda"-pensaste

-Esa vez casi caes, si no hubiera tenido buenos reflejos seguramente hubieras caído al suelo… ¿te pasa algo?- te pregunto con preocupación.

Tú negaste con la cabeza.

-¡ah! ¡Ya se!, estas sorprendida por que recuerdo lo del año pasado… jajaja.. No te preocupes, esa vez estaba cerca ya ni pude preguntarte tu nombre, te fuiste y te perdí de vista. Al final busque a mis amigos para decirles que no habíamos quedado en la misma clase, aunque al final por una serie de extraños y divertidos eventos terminamos en la misma clase, fue algo sumamente divertido, y este año creo fue casualidad que todos quedamos en la misma, eso es tan extraño.-te explicaba mientras hacía extraños ademanes con las manos.

-Ya veo- bajaste tu mirada

-Por cierto- se detuvo y desvió un poco la mirada- ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?- dijo mientras daba una vistazo a su grupo de amigos- Sera divertido

Alzaste tu mirada para ver la suya, esta mostraba determinación y cierto aire esperanzador.

-Bue… bueno yo… veras ya había quedado con una antigua compañera- notaste como ese brillo y la sonrisa que tenía se iban desvaneciendo- Pero… si vamos las dos… etto- bajaste tu mirada avergonzada- claro si no hay inconveniente

-Jajaja, es verdad, mientras más seamos será más divertido…- dijo sonriente- Sera mejor que regrese a mi lugar… Hablamos más tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba para después irse a su asiento.

Todos los demás alumnos comenzaron a tomar sus asientos mientras entraba el profesor de la siguiente clase, mientras este se disculpaba por la tardanza, tú en lugar de ponerle atención a sus palabras sacaste tu celular y comenzaste a escribir un mensaje.

"Motomiya, me harías un increíble favor"- escribiste y lo enviaste a tu amiga Nagisa, a los pocos segundos el aparato vibro.

"Claro, ¿Cuál es?"- fue lo que leíste mentalmente.

"¿Me acompañarías ah almorzar con el grupo de amigos del famoso dame-Tsuna?"- lo enviaste, nuevamente la respuesta llego como rayo.

"jajaja, ¿enserio? Qué extraño seria pero claro que te acompaño, siempre eh tenido dudas con respecto a ese grupo y dime, ¿será de forma espía o alguien te invito?- leíste y eso te saco una sonrisa

"Yamamoto-san me invito, pero te contare después, deberíamos prestar atención a clase, te veré al rato"- enviaste

Estabas guardando el aparato de nuevo en tu mochila cuando vibro.

"Waaa Takeshi-san, ves ahora no puedes negar que te gusta, y espero la historia con lujo de detalle, hasta más tarde"- leíste y un sonrojo se apodero de tu rostro

-Jovencita TN ¿se encuentra bien?, no tendrá fiebre- decía el profesor mientras se acercaba a ti

-Ahh, me encuentro bien- sonreíste- el profesor se te quedo viendo un tanto confundido pero asintió

-Si se siente mal puede ir a la enfermería- te dijo

-Gracias- respondiste y comenzaste a anotar las formulas que había en el pizarrón


	5. Chapter 5

Hooooolaaaa!

Les traigo un capitulo nuevo :D aww enserio este cap me gusto escribirlo, lo senti algo tierno D:

Bueno, pues en diciembre no sabre si pueda actualizar... es un hecho que no estare en mi casa, pero no se... si me llevo la lap debo llevarme la memoria, pero soy muy olvidadiza y si la dejo haya D: muero... asi que D:

Bueno, mientras yo me martirizo con saber si habra actualizaciones en Diciembre, ustedes lloren por el final de Termine enamorándome de ti xDD (?) ok no ._. solo sera el final de temporada, y sere como la tv de mi pais (mexico) acaba una temporada de algo y tardan años en traer lo que sigue (?) xDD ok no ._. sera rapido, ni notaran el cambio xdDDD

Bueno ya las dejo para que disfruten del capi, bye

ACLARACIONES

TN - el nombre de su preferencia

PD: solo si lo piensa. Motomiya, Yagami (?) I love Digimon wiiiii

* * *

Capitulo 4: Un divertido almuerzo

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron demasiado rápido y para cuando sonó el timbre ya tenias a una Takeshi en tu lugar esperándote.

-¿sucede algo Yamamoto-san?- le preguntaste al verlo

-No, nada- dijo con una sonrisa- les dije a los demás que iría contigo, los veremos en la azotea

-Ya veo- respondiste- entonces no le importara acompañarme por mi amiga ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, será divertido- te respondió mientras te levantabas de tu lugar con tu obento

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijiste regalándole la más hermosa de tus sonrisas

Ambos salieron del salón en dirección al salón de la clase 3-1, al llegar te asomaste para ver a tu amiga peleándose con alguien por lo que parecía ser, su almuerzo.

-¿quieres ya de favor devolverme mi almuerzo Yagami?- pregunto con enfado tu amiga

-Déjame pensarlo…. Hmmm… no- dijo de manera burlona

Tú ibas a interrumpir pero tu acompañante entro rápidamente y tomo el almuerzo de tu amiga ante las miradas incrédulas de todos los que estaban en el salón.

-No es de hombres molestar a una chica- dijo con una voz un tanto fría

-Solo jugaba- dijo con temor el otro para después salir corriendo

Takeshi se acerco a Nagisa y le entrego su almuerzo

-Espero no se haya deshecho- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias Yamamoto-san- dijo Nagisa mientras tomaba su almuerzo y sonreía

Te acercaste hasta ellos.

-¿Estás bien Motomiya?- le preguntaste a tu amiga

-Claro mujer, tampoco fue gran cosa, ahora vayamos a comer que tengo hambre- dijo con alegría

Tu y Takeshi voltearon a verse y sonrieron, después los tres salieron del salón con dirección a la azotea. Al llegar todos los saludaron a su forma

-¿Dónde demonios estabas idiota del baseball?- decía con enfado Gokudera Hayato

-Maa maa, tranquilízate Gokudera- decía con una sonrisa el moreno- tuvimos un problema pero nada grave

Nagisa y tu estaban detrás del moreno

-Por cierto, ellas son- Te señalo- TN, nuestra compañera y su amiga ahhh- se puso un tanto nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo – creo que no nos presentamos- dijo al final de forma inocente, sacando una que otra nerviosa sonrisa en sus amigos

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Motomiya Nagisa- tu amiga hizo una reverencia

-Un placer- hablo un chico castaño- Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero me puedes decir Tsuna

-Gokudera Hayato

-Mucho gusto TN-chan Nagisa-chan, soy Sasagawa Kyoko- se presento una de las tres chicas del grupo

-Me llamo Dokuro Chrome- hablo en voz baja otra de las chicas que estaba ahí, tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos

-Kurokowa Hana- se presento la otra chica

-Mi extremo nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei- grito un peli blanco lo que te asusto

-Sempai, no deberías asustarlas- dijo de forma divertida Yamamoto

-Me disculpo a extremo

Tú le sonreíste

-No hay problema, yo soy muy asustadiza

-Eso no me importa yo tengo hambre así que vamos a comer- dijo Nagisa mientras se sentaba a un lado de Chrome y dejaba a la vista su comida- itadakimasu- dijo antes de comenzar a comer

Después de eso, todos comenzaron a comer, claro antes tú te sentaste al lado de Nagisa quien devoraba sus alimentos y platicaba amenamente con Chrome, Kyoko y Hana. Al terminar de comer notaste que habías dejado el frasco de tus medicinas en el salón, decidiste solo por esa vez no tomar tu medicina. Después de todo, solo seria una vez, y la tomarías al llegar al salón.

Yamamoto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y eso fue notado por sus dos más cercanos amigos, quienes se miraron entre ellos y después pasaban sus miradas entre el chicho y TN (tú), después sonrieron como si hubieran entendido la situación.

Por el contrario, Yamamoto mentalmente repasaba su plan.

Paso 1: Conocerla y hacerse amigos durante un almuerzo, terminado de forma exitosa- y sonreía aun mas ante ese pensamiento.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Ya ando de mejores ánimos, aunque sigo maldiciendo al mundo ¬¬ mi celular T-T

Malditos asaltos en el subterráneo en el centro del pais (México) Mi nokia C3-00 color lila TT-TT

Bueno, en realidad lo que me subió la moral xD fue que pase mi examan de ingles Wiiii ... ejem eso y que antes del examen andábamos hablando en español -algo que esta prohibido- y contando chistes lol, fue un examen divertido xDDD jajajja Torta jamón :3

Sin mas que decir las dejo con el capitulo :v

PD: Mi celular u.u digo, espero no me maten xD

ACLARACIONES:

TN aqui pongan el nombre de su preferencia ^^

* * *

Capitulo 5. Decaída

Puede que Sawada Tsunayoshi fuera el famoso Dame-Tsuna y ahora que estabas almorzando con él, Yamamoto y sus amigos te habías dado cuenta de lo amable que era e joven castaño, ahora entendías porque de un momento a otro Yamamoto se había empezado a juntar con él, y es que eso era un misterio para los demás alumnos de la escuela. Cuando llegaste a esa escuela y conociste el nombre de tu salvador te preguntabas lo mismo que los demás, ¿Por qué alguien tan peculiar y con tal talento en el baseball se junta con alguien tan, tan sin gracia? Ahora comprendías esa pregunta. Además de responderte esa pregunta, también descubriste que todos los que rodeaban al castaño tenían cierta admiración por él, de un u otra forma, el que él sea tan amable e irradie esa aura de felicidad y tranquilidad era algo admirable, inclusive para ti.

-TN- escuchaste hablar a alguien- volteaste a ver quién te hablaba- ¿te encuentras bien?- te había preguntado Nagisa

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-haz estado un tanto callada- dijo en voz baja- ¿segura que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar

-Claro- le sonreíste. De pronto comenzaste a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza e hiciste una mueca de dolor sin poderlo evitar. Miraste tu reloj de muñeca y notaste que ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que debías tomarte la pastilla.

-TN, ¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto aun más preocupada Nagisa, eso provoco que todos comenzaran a prestarte atención

-TN-chan, no te ves muy bien- opino Kyoko- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la enfermería

-No- te apresuraste a decir- solo me sentí algo mareada no se preocupen- y les sonreíste a todos- solo iré al sanitario un momento- dijiste para comenzar a levantarte con algo de dificultad.

Estabas por caerte cuando unos brazos alcanzaron a agarrarte. Miraste a quien había evitado tu caída, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación.

-TN te llevare a la enfermería- dijo de una forma seria mientras te sostenía del brazo

-No te preocupes Yamamoto-kun, estoy bien y le sonreíste- no quiero arruinar tu almuerzo no tardo- sentiste su agarre soltarse- Gracias- y le diste la mejor de las sonrisas que podías dar en tu situación actual. Comenzaste a andar y desapareciste de la vista de todos tus acompañantes

-¿Qué crees que hacías al dejarla ir sola Yamamoto Takeshi?- pregunto de forma molesta

-ella mostraba decisión en sus ojos- fue lo único que respondió dejando confundida a Nagisa

-Yamamoto- llamo Tsuna- creo que deberías acompañarla- dijo en voz leve

-Tsuna

-Después de todo ella te gusta ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras se sonrojaba

Yamamoto también se sonrojo y esas palabras dejaron impactada a Nagisa

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?.. Acaso… ahhh ya no entiendo- Nagisa se puso enfrente de Yamamoto- Enserio ¿te gusta TN?- pregunto a lo que solo recibió un asentimiento de respuesta

-Si serán tontos ambos- dijo con algo de pesadez

-¿a qué te refieres Nagisa-chan?- pregunto Kyoko

-A TN también le gusta Yamamoto-san, sin embargo es demasiado tímida como para decirlo, y en todo caso si se lo dices ahorita seguramente te dirá "¿Cómo puedo gustarte si ni siquiera me conoces?- dijo lo ultimo tratando de imitarte- Ella es bastante complicada

De pronto un grito proveniente del pasillo cercano a las escaleras los alerto a todos, se levantaron, recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a correr en dirección al pasillo.

Habías decidido ir sola, quería llegar rápido al salón, tus fuerzas se estaban desvaneciendo. No querías que nadie te acompañara, no querías sentir de nuevo esas miradas de lastima y de desprecio. Tu mente comenzó a divagar en recuerdos del pasado, cuando tu anterior grupo se había enterado de que estaba enferma, esas miradas de repudio, no querías volver a verlas dirigidas a ti. Temías que si se enteraban todo comenzara de nuevo. Terminaste de bajar las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea y comenzaste ah andar sin embargo, poco después tus fuerzas se desvanecieron y caíste al suelo, lo último que pudiste escuchar fue el grito de una chica.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Trayendoles capitulo este lindo dia de Sabado (?) -_-

XDDD me duele todo.. mis padres me llevaron de cargadera ._. parecia mula de carga(?) hst me cai u.u pero bueno almenos no choque con esa persona, en parte fue mi culpa, iba corriendo y en parte fue culpa de mi padre que me dejo -_- pero bueno, en si no fue tan feo o.o

bueno ya dejando de lado mi feo dia xDD, disfruten del cap :D

ACLARACIONES:

TN aqui pongan el nombre de su preferencia ^^

Koishikawa: XDDDD amo a Mikki Koishikawa, si revisan la pag de face sabrán por que xDDD

* * *

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos parte 1

Para cuando los Vongola y Nagisa llegaron al pasillo vieron a una chica menor a ellos aterrada tratando de hacer reaccionar a la otra chica que estaba en el suelo

-Juro que yo no hice nada, ella sola se cayó- decía con miedo

-Tranquila, lo entendemos- trato de tranquilizarla Kyoko

-Iré a buscar a Shamal, mientras llévenla a la enfermería- dijo Gokudera mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr seguido de Ryohei y Hana

-Nagisa-chan y yo iremos por el profesor tutor- dijo Kyoko mientras ella y las otras dos chicas se iban seguidas de chrome

-Yamamoto- hablo Tsuna con cuidado, pues parecía que su guardián estaba en shock.

Yamamoto al llegar a la escena había quedado paralizado, sin poder reaccionar, su mente divagaba en cosas sin sentido, fue hasta que Tsuna comenzó a moverlo bruscamente}

-Yamamoto tenemos que llevar a TN a la enfermería me dejaron solo y yo no la aguanto- dijo con total preocupación el castaño

-Tsuna… yoo…

-Se que tienes miedo pero si no hacemos algo rápido no sabremos que le pase, Shamal se hara cargo, ya sabes el es un experto- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa tratando de animar al moreno.

Takeshi devolvió el gesto y se agacho paa tomar el cuerpo inconciente del suelo para después ir corriendo hasta la enfermería.

Gokudera era seguido de cerca por Ryohei y Hana, no muy lejos y ya cerca de la salida fue cuando vieron al doctor Shamal, que al parecer parecía irse temprano de sus deberes.

-Shamal, bastardo espera- grito Gokudera mientras corria como podía a la entrada

-Ahh! Hayato, corre más despacio, recuerda que yo no atiendo hombres- dijo con un tono aburrido

-Eso me importa una mierda, tienes que ir a la enfermería, el decimo te espera

-Que parte de no "ATIENDO HOMBRES" no haz entendido

-No es Sawada quien necita atención, es una compañera de clase que se desmayo en medio del pasillo- explico Hana al llegar

-Ohh, eso cambia las cosas- dijo de forma un tanto pervertida

-Si te le acercas demasiado Yamamoto te golpeara al Extremo!- anunciaba Ryohei

-oh, con que la pretendiente del guardián de la lluvia, interesante-dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su mentón

-Deja de holgazanear y vamos a la enfermería- dijo Hana molesta, espantando a los tres "hombres"

Kyoko, Chrome y Nagisa corrían por los pasillos tan rápido como les permitían sus pies, se apresuraron a llegar a la sala de profesores, al llegar abrieron la puerta tan rápido como pudieron.

-Profesora Koishikawa- llamo Kyoko con preocupación

-¿Qué se le ofrece Sasagawa-san?- hablo una mujer desde uno de los escritorios

-Tenemos un problema TN, se ah desmayado- hablo preocupada Nagisa

-¿TN?- dijo con duda mientras buscaba unos papeles, de pronto su rostro se puso pálido- ¿saben si tomo su medicamento?

-¿Medicamentos?- preguntaron las tres con algo de duda

-Tsk, una de ustedes vaya a su salón y busquen un frasco de pastillas en su mochila rápido, ¿saben si alguien la está llevando a la enfermería?

-Si, Tsuna-kun y Yamamoto-kun la llevan, Gokudera-kun, Hana-chan y mi hermano fueron a buscar al doctor Shamal- explico Kyoko

-Ya veo- dijo mientras apagaba su laptop y tomaba unos papeles- pero que hacen las tres aquí, rápido lo que les dije, quien sea vaya

Y sin decir más Nagisa echo a correr en dirección al salón.

-Bien ustedes síganme, vamos a la enfermería- dijo la profesora mientras salía de forma rápida de la sala, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás maestros


End file.
